


A Pleasant Surprise

by humorless_hexagon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Flirting, M/M, Pizza Delivery Boy!Barry, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/pseuds/humorless_hexagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “I made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person and you showed up and apologized that you were the only one delivering tonight and I blurted out that they still got my request right” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of flashvibe feelings and silly fanfiction is apparently the only way I can get through them.

Cisco was at a loss.

He knew it was common knowledge that there were three necessary factors to make a movie night awesome: good friends, a good movie, and good food. In any other situation, he would be fine, he had his two best friends from work, they had picked out a great movie, and his microwave was fully functional and could make amazing popcorn.

Except that last part was only true most of the time.

After a long day at work and being distracted by the effort of dragging his friends to his apartment, Cisco had totally forgotten that he broke his microwave accidentally microwaving a fork he left in his ramen cup, now leaving him popcorn-less.

So, being the good host he was, Cisco resorted to plan B: pizza.

“I'm getting Joe’s do you guys want anything?”

Joe’s Pizza was the best pizza joint in Central City. It had only been started up a few years ago, but no other pizza company, no matter how prominent or revered, rivaled the mouth watering, gooey, cheesy sensation that was Joe’s. Recently, the restaurant began offering online pizza delivery, complete with full pie customization and a special requests option for the adventurous.

“Ooh sign me up,” Ronnie called, hopping up and rushing to Cisco’s side. “Large pepperoni, extra cheese,” he instructed, pointing at what he wanted on the screen. Without any warning, he yelled into Cisco’s ear, “Cait what kinda pizza do you want?”

“Hawaiian, no need to yell,” Caitlin chided (at an appropriate volume) from the entryway to the room.

Cisco leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his soda. “Alright that's a large pepperoni with extra cheese and a large Hawaiian, anything else you guys want?”

“Uh, yeah,” Ronnie said, pointing to the “SPECIAL REQUESTS” box on the screen. “We gotta do something good.”

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room took a minute to think how they could pull something off.

“High five at the doorway?” Caitlin suggested.

“No,” Cisco shook his head. “That's too easy. What about ‘deliverer only speaks in pig latin.’”

“That's just cruel,” Caitlin frowned.

Suddenly, Ronnie gasped and slammed his hand on the desk where Cisco’s computer was. “I got it!” He exclaimed, before whispering into Cisco’s ear conspiratorially. Caitlin narrowed her gaze, not entirely sure what was happening.

They giggled like they were teenagers as Cisco typed in “send your cutest delivery person” into the subject line stating “SPECIAL REQUESTS.”

“This is ridiculous,” Caitlin huffed from over Cisco’s shoulder. “It’s 9:30 on a Tuesday night; their cutest delivery person is probably some high school kid who just wanted to earn a few bucks, not get harassed by gross nerd boys.” She flicked Cisco’s neck, receiving a satisfying “ow!” before sitting back down on his couch.

“ _We’re_ not harassing anyone!” Ronnie defended from where he was still leaning over the computer. “Cisco’s the one doing the harassing!”

“Hey now, that’s not fair!” Cisco whined, trying to slap Ronnie’s arm, but he was nimbly dodging any attempts made to hit him. He absconded to the couch with Caitlin and stuck his tongue out in a very professional manner.

Cisco rolled his eyes. “It’s too late now, anyways: the order has already been sent. Now, let’s get this movie night started!”

They managed to get about a third into the latest Star Trek flick before there was a sharp knock at the door. Without a word, Cisco leaped up and practically ran to the door- embarrassingly excited to see who Joe’s Pizza’s cutest delivery person was.

Taking a moment to smooth out his shirt and hair, Cisco managed to calm himself down enough to look presentable. He opened the door with a pleasant smile, which was instantly wiped off his face. The boy in front of him caused his jaw to drop and his stomach to do a flip.

The guy was at least a half of a foot taller than Cisco, and probably would appear taller if his hair wasn't being kept down by the baseball cap that was typically worn by all Joe’s Pizza employees. A tuft of fluffed out hair was still escaping the front of his hat in a way that Cisco found absolutely maddening.

“Sorry, I’m the only delivery person out tonight so we couldn’t really complete your request,” Hot Pizza Boy said quickly, furrowing his eyebrows and not looking at Cisco directly. His eyes, from what Cisco could see, were a jade green and absolutely stunning. Cisco would kill himself to admit it, but Pizza Boy had really pretty eyelashes.

Before he knew what he was doing, Cisco blurted out, “Nope, I’m pretty sure you still got it right!” Seeing the pizza guy look up with a deer-in-the-headlights look made him instantly regret saying anything. “I’m sorry that was creepy and way out of line, oh my god I can’t believe I just-”

“I’m Barry,” Pizza Boy interrupted. “I’m twenty-one and I’m majoring in Forensic Science at Central City University.” He handed Cisco the two pizza boxes and took a pen out of his pocket and scribbled something on the receipt. 

“Cisco. Twenty-three. I’m a mechanical engineer at S.T.A.R. Labs,” Cisco replied slowly, putting the boxes down inside and taking out his wallet to pay. Hot Pizza Boy- Barry- raised his eyebrows.

“ _The_ S.T.A.R. Labs?” He gasped, still holding the receipt. “Harrison Wells is such an inspiration! I've been meaning to take a tour there, but I would feel like an idiot going alone.”

Cisco’s heart skipped a beat, this guy was cute _and_ smart; it was too much for one man to take. “If you like, I could give you a private tour sometime,” he suggested offhandedly, pretending to count his money to pay for the pizza.

A suggestive smirk that Cisco thought must be illegal to make crossed Barry’s lips. “A private tour, huh? What would that entail?” His voice had dropped an octave and became a lot more sultry than it had been when he introduced himself. The once innocence in his eyes seemed to be replaced with a confident, flirtatious air.

“Oh, y’know, the usual,” Cisco said nonchalantly, trying to hide his smile. “Tour of the public facilities, I sneak you into a lab room, then maybe, if you're lucky, you'll get to see my office.”

Barry pouted, which did awful things to Cisco’s brain. “Do you give all the boys possibly-illegal tours of your workplace?”

Unable to stifle his grin any longer, he promised, “Only the cute ones,” before letting out a laugh. 

Barry handed Cisco the receipt in exchange for his money (which now had a hefty tip). Cisco stepped back into the doorway, and Barry stood awkwardly outside, leaning back and holding his hands in fists at his side, crumpling the money. 

“So, you'll call me?” he asked hopefully, motioning to the receipt. “That's my cell number so you can text me if you want but if you-”

Cisco snorted, and his expression softened, “I'll talk to you tomorrow.”

Barry's eyes lit up, and his smile reached his ears. Cisco hoped he wasn't imagining the spring in the pizza boy’s step as he walked back to his car. After he had waved Barry off, Cisco all but slammed the door shut and fisted the air in excitement.

“Holy shit! Guys!” He ran back to where Ronnie and Caitlin were still cuddled together on the couch. “I got his number! Holy shit!”

“The pizza guy?” Caitlin asked, confused.

“Not just the pizza guy,” Ronnie chuckled with a shit-eating grin. “The cutest pizza delivery person at Joe’s.”

Cisco nodded emphatically before shoving the graffitied receipt in their faces, Caitlin’s seemingly distressed and Ronnie’s excited.

“Congrats?” Caitlin shrugged. “Can we have pizza now?”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot!” Cisco said, running back to get the pizzas. As soon as he returned, Ronnie stood up and handed him the soda he has been drinking earlier. 

Ronnie picked up another one and held it up as a toast, “To Cisco’s future love life.”

Cisco and Caitlin met Ronnie’s soda can with their own before giggling and sitting back down on the couch. They resumed their movie, now with pizza, and Cisco couldn't help but think that this particular pizza tasted better than anything he’d ever had.


End file.
